


Exchange Student

by Anime_Fanfic_Central



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad English, English, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Japanese, Language Barrier, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fanfic_Central/pseuds/Anime_Fanfic_Central
Summary: Description~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haru Nanase was moving all the way from Tokyo Japan to New Jersey America to move in with his cousin Mishima Nanase and to attend Atarashī  Academy. Haru is not familiar with speaking English. So a student named Rin Matsuoka became his English speaking tutor. Haru's life is going to change more from just speaking English.Franchise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer/Dive To The FutureCoupling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RinHaru Rin Matsuoka X Haru NanaseWarnings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E: ExplicitM/M: Boy x BoyDepressionSelf-harmRape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IncompleteAll rights Reserved BakaFanfictions©2015-21
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Haru Nanase stood in front of his new school. He had moved from Japan Tokyo to New Jersey America. The reason for that was because his parents had died in a plane crash and the only family he had left that he liked was his twin cousin Mishima Nanase who he considered his sister. Haru had finally settled down in America with Mishima. Today was his first day in his new school. "Hey Haru don't worry you'll do fine"

"Arigatō, sis hōkago mata aimashou. Suki Da yo." **(Thanks, sis I guess I will see you after school. Love ya.)** Haru spoke. He never learned English but he understood it. The only language he spoke was Japanese. Mishima went to another academy for kickboxing. While Haru went to Atarashī America Academy. Haru walked in with a nervous look on his face. He looked at a piece of paper trying to figure out what it says. A boy with grey hair named Nitori came up to help Haru.

"Oh, your class is 2 doors down class 4-F" Nitori smiled.

"Ā arigatō!" **(Ah, Thank you!)** Haru smiled and walked off. Nitori looked at Haru with a confused face. Haru finally arrived at the class.

"Ah, your Haru Nanase correct?" The teacher asked.

"Hai!" **(Yes!)** The teacher looked at Haru confused

"Can you only speak Japanese?" Haru nodded and looked down. "That's ok we can get you a tutor, anyways STUDENTS!" Everyone straightened up. "This is our new student Nanase Haru. He just moved from Japan so he only speaks Japanese" A boy with red hair and shark-like teeth perked up. "From that on let's just give him a warm welcome" Everyone clapped "Haru you can sit next to Sousuke. Haru sat next to him. As the class went on Sousuke stared at Haru. The last 10 minutes they had left the teacher gave them free time. Everyone surrounded Haru talking to him asking questions. While Sousuke stood in the corner. The redhead boy broke through the crowd.

"Scuse me pardon me coming through" He took Haru's hands and spoke excitedly "Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha Matsuoka Rdesu!" **(Hello! My name is Rin Matsuoka)**

Haru smiled widely and responded "Kon'nichiwa, Rin! Koko de nihongo o shitte iru hito ni aete ureshīdesu!" **(Hello, Rin! It's nice to meet someone here who knows Japanese!)**

"Rin you speak Japanese?!" Nitori spoke. Haru smiled recognizing Nitori.

"Yea my mom only speaks Japanese my dad speaks English." Rin smiled. "I can translate for anything you guys ask"

"Rin! Can I speak to you?" The Teacher spoke, Rin walked over while everyone talked to Haru.

"Yes, sir?"

"You seem to like Haru and you can speak both languages. Would you mind becoming his English speaking tutor?" Rin smiled and nodded.

"Haru looks like he can understand what we're saying he just can't speak it"

"Well, I know you can do it!" Rin smiled and walked back to Haru. He sat on his desk "Looks like I'm your English tutor" Rin smirked. Sousuke looked over and spoke.

"What's the big deal he's just a brat who can't speak our language" Haru looked down.

"Don't listen to him Haru he's just mean" Rin smiled and ruffled Haru's hair. Rin and Haru had most of their classes together. Rin skipped language to teach Haru English. "Ok let's start with hello"

"Konnichiwa!" Haru spoke happily. Rin giggled

"No no, let's break it down" Rin explained "He-l-o"

"Heo" Haru tried

"Hello" Rin spoke

"Heo?" Rin began to giggle.

"Ok maybe that's too hard let's start with the basics, the vowels"

"Ah, Eh, I, Oh, Uu" Rin smiled

"Close, A, E, I, O, U"

"A? E? I? O? U?" Haru asked.

"Yes! Great job" Rin smiled. The bell went off. "Oh, Lunchtime!"


	2. New Friends

Haru was walking around the cafe trying to find a seat. He mistakenly bumped into Sousuke. "Hey watch where you're going, idiot!" Haru held his bento box and walked around. Until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Haru!! Over here!!" Rin was smiling waving down Haru. Haru smiled and walked over.

"Hei Rin, Hei Nitori"  ** (Hey Rin, hey Nitori) **

"Hey I'm Momotarou but people call me Momo for short"

"Konnichiwa"  ** (Hello)  ** Haru smiled and sat down.

"What?" Momo looked at Rin confused.

"Haru is from Japan so he only speaks Japanese," Rin explained.

"And Rin is teaching English!" Nitori smiled. "Momo is my boyfriend" Haru smiled

"Daijōbu! Dakara, naze munesuke wa son'nani ijiwaruna nodarou to omotte imashita ka? Kare ni wa nani mo shite imasen."  ** (Oh ok! So I was wondering why is Sousuke so mean? I haven't done anything to him.) ** Haru asked.

"What did he say Rin?" Momo asked

"He asked 'Why is Sosuke is so mean'"

"Oh, he's been like that since..." Nitori stopped "Rin and he broke up"

"Anata to sousu wa kappuru deshita ka?!"  ** (YOU AND SOUSUKE WERE A COUPLE?!)  ** Haru asked, completely shocked.

"Yes we dated but that was a while ago" Rin explained and looked down.

"A-ah hey! Did you tell Haru about the swim meet?" Nitori changed the subject quickly

"E?"  ** (Huh?) ** Haru was confused he never did any sports.

"Yeah have you ever been on a swim team," Momo said. Haru shook his head.

"WHAT? Have you ever been swimming before?" Rin said shocked Haru shook his head and continued his mackerel bento.

"He needs to come today after school!" Momo said to Rin excitedly.

"Yeah! Wanna come today?" Haru smiled and nodded. He never felt so liked in his life. They all ended up being friends.


	3. First dip in the pool

Haru and Rin were in the library working on English until the final bell rang. "Ok, Haru let's start with what you learned."

"Hello I'm Haru Nanase" Haru smiled. Rin hugged him.

"You're getting better and better." Rin stood up and put his bag on. "Come on let's go to the swim meet"

"Un! Chotto Matte kudasai." **(Yeah! Just give me a second.)** Haru took out his phone and called his sister.

**_{M=Mishima H=Haru}_ **

M: "Mishima speaking"

H: "Nē, soreha Haruda, sukoshi atode ienikaeru yo" **(Hey, sis, it's Haru, I'm gonna be home a little later ok?)**

M: "Sure see ya later bro, love ya, bye" Mishima hung up. Haru looked up and saw Momotarou, Nitori, and Rin all together talking.

"Hey! Haru you coming!?" Momo smiled and waved. Haru nodded excitedly and ran after his friends. Momo put his arm around Haru and they all walked to the locker room. "Here Haru you can borrow my pair of swim shorts." Momo smiled "Don't worry I have a second pair for me."

"Arigatōgozaimashita!" **(Thank you!)** Haru took off his top and pants. Rin changed into his swimsuit when he saw Haru's body he blushed and looked away. Haru put on his swim trunks and looked at Rin. "Rin? Kore wa tadashīdesu ka?" **(Rin? Is this right?)**

"Hai" **(Yes)** Rin smiled. Sousuke was on the other side of the locker room glaring at Haru. "Come on let's go to the pool" Rin turned around to see Momo and Nitori making out. Haru giggled. "Ooo" Rin sounded like a 5-year-old. Momo and Nitori pulled away and began to stutter like crazy. Haru began to laugh along with Rin. "Come on let's go" They all walked to the pool. Haru's eyes glistened with excitement. Someone walked over. He had orange spiky hair.

"Hey, guys... Who's this?"

"This is Haru, he's a new student from Japan" Rin explained.

"Well nice to meet you Haru I'm the captain of the swim team Seijuro, Have you ever been on a swim team?" Haru shook his head. "Oh!"

"I wanna teach him how to swim! If that's ok with you cap?" Rin asked. Haru walked over to the pool and put his hand in the water.

Seijuro smiled and watched Haru "Sure, go ahead" Rin smiled warmly and walked over.

"Come on Haru I'll teach ya how to swim freestyle '' Rin smiled and took Haru's hand. "Oh yeah put these on.'' Haru put on a pair of goggles and a swimming cap. Rin helped Haru into the pool. "Ok! so we're gonna get you swimming." Rin started teaching Haru and in no time Haru got everything down pat. 'Damn Haru's a natural' Rin thought while watching Haru. The Japanese boy poked his head out of the pool.

"Nē, in wa rēsu o shitaidesu ka?" **(Hey, Rin wanna race?)**

"W-What!? Haru you just started I've been doing this for years are you sure you wanna race?"

"Hai!" **(Yes!)**

**_{Later}_ **

Rin got his ass handed to him 2 times and Haru received the same 5 more times "Sutekina rēshingurin!" **(Nice racing Rin!)**

"Right back at you" Rin smiled. Haru walked over to the captain.

"Oh, hey Haru what's up?"

"Sei jūrō wa suiei chīmu ni sanka dekimasu ka? Watashi wa kyō hajimeta bakaridesuga, hontōni sanka shitaidesu!" **(Seijuro may I be able to join the swim team? I know I just began today but I'd love to join!)** Haru begged.

"Rin?" Seijuro called over. Rin giggled

"He wants to know if he can join the team" Rin smiled and rested his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Of course! Welcome to the team Haru!"

Haru's face was filled with joy "Dōmo arigatō!" **(T-Thank you very much!)**


	4. Stay away from Rin

"OK EVERYONE PRACTICE IS OVER" After everyone got changed Haru was about to leave until Sousuke shoved Haru into the lockers.

"Hey, freak! You listen to me and you listen well! Rin Matsuoka is mine, you stay away from him! Understand me?!" Sousuke was scaring Haru.

"Hai, hai!"  ** (Y-Yes sir!) ** Haru teared up and covered his face.

"Tck" Sosuke punched Haru in the gut and walked off. Haru held his stomach in pain. When he was no longer in that agonizing pain he walked to the school exit until Momo, Nitori, and Rin caught up.

"Hey! Haru, let's walk together." Rin smiled. The whole way home Haru was in his own thoughts thinking about what Sousuke said. Haru soon arrived at his house.

"Ā! Kore wa watashi no ibasho desu. Ashita o ai shimashou."  ** (Oh! This is my place. I'll see you guys tomorrow.) **

"Bye Haru!" They all waved as Haru entered his home. The aroma of Sweet N Sour Mackerel filled the house. Haru ran to the kitchen and saw Mishima cooking dinner.

"Konbanwa"  ** (Good evening Sister)  ** Haru smiled and put his backpack on the table.

"Evening Bro!" Mishima looked back at her brother and smiled. "How was your first day?"

"Yoi!"  ** (Good) **

"Great!" Mishima brought over 2 plates of rice with mackerel and chopsticks. They both sat and prayed.

"Itadakimasu" They both said. Haru housed his food and went to bed.

"Watashi wa beddo ni iku yo! Naitoshisu!"  ** (I'm going to bed! Night Sis!) ** Haru called out.

"Night" she responded. Haru got into his nightclothes and began to do his homework at his desk. But he didn't understand it just like the paper that said his homeroom number. Haru sighed and just went to bed. He couldn't sleep. All that went through his mind was what Sousuke said. 'Stay away from Rin he's mine!' is what echoed through Haru's mind. There was a knock at Haru's door pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Un?"  ** (Yeah? ** ) Mishima opened the door and walked in looking nervous and scared she was holding her stuffed jellyfish close. "Dō shimashita ka?"  ** (What's wrong?)  ** Haru looked at his clock "Shisu, sore wa nani ga warui nodesu ka?" ** (Sis, it's midnight what's wrong?) **

"Watashi wa akuma wo daite ita..."  ** (I had a nightmare...) ** Haru giggled. He knew when Mishima was scared she spoke in Japanese.

"Shisu, anata wa watashitoisshoni nemuru koto ga dekinai 16-saidesu."  ** (Sis, you're 16 you can't sleep with me.)  ** Haru smiled warmly.

"Onegaishimasu..."  ** (Please...) ** Mishima said shyly.

"Ok," Haru smiled. Mishima slid into Haru's bed and fell asleep. Haru sighed and fell asleep thinking about what Sousuke will do to him if he doesn't listen to him.


	5. Joint Practice

Weeks had passed since Haru's first day. Haru had been making progress in speaking English. He was able to speak it but he was just really shy because he didn't wanna sound like an idiot. You know how Japanese voice actors sound when they attempt to speak English in anime. Haru was at the swim meet but today was a joint practice. With the Iwatobi swim club. Haru stuck by Rin because Haru was nervous. The Iwatobi team arrived and saw everyone working their butts off. "Wow! The team looks better than last time!" Nagisa smiled.

"That's because our newest member has been inspiring them to work harder" Rin walked over and smirked.

"Rin!" Nagisa smiled

"Good to see you guys glad you could make it," Rin said with a smooth and sexy voice. Haru stood behind Rin. "Oh, speak of the devil Haru, these are my friends. Makoto, Nagisa, Ikuya, and their latest member Rei," Haru looked down wondering if he should speak English. "Go on" Rin nudged him.

"H-hello?" Haru whispered. Rei stepped forward.

"Konnichiwa, Ryūgasaki Redesu. Eigo o hanasu koto ni kinchō shite imasu ka?" ** (Hello I'm Rei Ryugazaki. Are you nervous about speaking English?) ** Haru perked up.

"Hai!"  ** (Yes!) ** Haru and Rei walked off. "Nihongo de hanaseru hito ga iru koto o kami ni kansha shimasu."  ** (Thank god I have someone else I can talk to Japanese.) ** Haru and Rei both ended up laughing. The rest looked confused.

"He can only speak Japanese," Rin said.

"Oh!" They all smiled. 


	6. Ask him out

** Rin's P.O.V **

It's springtime and you know what that means... PROM. I'm not really interested in going. So, for the time being, I was at my locker grabbing my stuff for Language Arts class. Well I mean I skip that class to teach a certain someone English. Everything was fine until Sousuke came by. "Hey babe~"

I heaved a big sigh "Stop calling me that" I said annoyed and put my biology book away not making eye contact with Sousuke looking for my language book.

"Oh come on hon don't be that way" Sosuke smirked.

"What do you want Sousuke?" I said even more annoyed and grabbed my English Language book.

"Look at me" I slammed my locker shut and glared at him. "Come on baby let's go out again me and you, I can show you the best time" Sosuke gave me a rose. I faked a blush and took it. Yeah, I'm so good that I can fake a blush.

"Oh, Sousuke I don't know what to say," I said, acting all embarrassed. God Sousuke is so fucking dense. We dated for 2 whole years and he still can't tell when I'm faking shit. I guess I'm just that good of an actor.

"Nothing, just kiss me" He leaned in. I closed my eyes and leaned in. When he was close enough I stomped on his foot. "OW!"

"Sousuke what you did to me when we were a couple was unforgivable! I will never date you EVER again!" I stormed off and left Sousuke for dead. I kept walking further down the hall only to see the boy I was truly crushing on and I know it seems obvious who it is. But still, I like the kid. Haru Nanase is just perfect. I saw him walking down the hall and I ran after him. "Chotto Haru!"  ** (Hey Haru!) **

"Gogo no in!"  ** (Afternoon Rin!) ** we walked off to the library to help him with his grammar and I must say he's doing great. But I never see him speak it.

"Ok today we will do full sentences"

"Ok!"

"Will you go to the prom with me?" I asked. I know I said I wasn't interested but I wanted to know if he would go with me.

"Will yo- Uedingu ni watashi ni sunde imasu ka?"  ** (Wait are you asking me to the prom?) **

I looked down and blushed. For real this time. "Yes~" I felt Haru lean into my ear and whisper.

"Yes," Haru grabbed his bag and left the library. I blushed and squealed like a girl.

"SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"SHHHH!" The librarian yelled at me.

"Sorry... Squeeeee!!!!" I whispered. The best part was that the prom was in a week so I had time to be ready!


	7. The Dance

Rin walked up Haru's driveway with a couple of flowers. He was in a red shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was also in black jeans with black shoes. Nothing fancy really. He knocked on the door to be answered by a handsome boy wearing a blue shirt rolled up to his elbow complemented with a black vest, pants, and shoes. "Kawaī ne" **(You look hot)** Haru spoke to Rin. He blushed

"Anata ni mo onaji" **(Same to you too)** Rin blushed and gave Haru the flowers Haru blushed even more and walked away with them. Rin watched as Haru put it in a vase with water. He came back up to the shark-toothed boy and they left for the dance. They arrived at the school to see almost everyone there dancing, drinking, eating and overall having a blast.

"Sugu modotte kimasu" **(Be right back)** Haru smiled and walked to the bathroom. He began to throw up a lot. He felt sick but he didn't want to miss the chance on going on a date with the boy he had a crush on. Rin was dancing for a while before getting some punch. Haru walked back looking normal as he was able to hide the fact he was ill.

"Hey, you ok?" Rin asked worriedly. Haru just nodded in response. He took Rin's hand and dragged him over to the dance floor where they danced and had a good time. They ran into Nitori and Momo. They all talked for a while until the was a slow dance song. Haru blushed and looked down. Rin smiled warmly and asked Haru. "Hey, would you like to dance?" Haru looked up to see Rin held out his hand. He took it and the walked over to the dance floor. Rin rested his hands on Haru's waist as Haru placed his hands on Rin's shoulders. They swayed for a minute until Haru put his head on RIn's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Haru this is the best night of my life" Rin whispered to Haru. Haru smiled as they danced even more. After the school dance Rin walked Haru home.

"KKon'ya wa sugokatta." **(Thank you tonight was amazing.)** Haru smiled. They stared at each other for a while until Haru leaned in a bit and Rin followed as their lips slowly met for a long passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync perfectly as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Rin slowly walked forward as Haru backed into the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. They backed up even more Haru's lip moved with Rin's as Haru backed up into his own bedroom door. Haru gently bit Rin's lip begging for entrance. Rin complied and shoved his tongue down Haru's throat and he loved it. Haru's hand searched for the door handle. Once he found it Haru opened the door and they both backed up, even more, to landed on Haru's bed.


	8. In The Bedroom

"KKon'ya wa sugokatta."  **(Thank you tonight was amazing.)** Haru smiled. They stared at each other for a while until Haru leaned in a bit and Rin followed as their lips slowly met for a long passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync perfectly as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Rin slowly walked forward as Haru backed into the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door. They backed up even more Haru's lip moved with Rin's as Haru backed up into his own bedroom door. Haru gently bit Rin's lip begging for entrance. Rin complied and shoved his tongue down Haru's throat and he loved it. Haru's hand searched for the door handle. Once he found it Haru opened the door and they both backed up, even more, to land on Haru's bed.

"Haru... D-Do you want it?" Rin asked before he took Haru’s vest off. Haru nodded and attacked Rin's neck with wet kisses. Rin moaned louder and louder until Haru found that sweet spot on his neck. "Ahhh Haru right there!" Rin moaned. Rin unbuttoned Haru's vest and pulled it off. Haru pulled away and began to unbutton Rin's top. Rin pulled it off and threw it to the other side of the room. Haru blushed and ran his hands over Rin's chest. Loving every moment. Haru began to unbutton his own shirt and threw it to the side along with Rin's. Rin leaned down and began to lick and suck Haru's nipples gently and fiddle with the other one. 

"Ā! Rin m - moa!"  **(Ahh! Rin m-more!)** Haru blushed and moaned. Rin pulled away and leaned into his ear.

"Can I pull your pants off?" Haru nodded. Rin trailed his tongue down Haru's neck and chest leading down his navel. Rin unbuttoned Haru's pants and he slowly pulled his zipper down. Haru blushed and moaned as he looked away. Rin pulled Haru's pants down and off. Rin took his own off leaving them both in their boxer. Haru pulled his boxers off. He laid back down. He looked away and blushed as he covered his body. "Haru you have a beautiful body" Haru blushed as Rin made Haru look at him. Rin leaned down and kissed Haru.

"Hontōni?"  **(Really?)** Rin nodded.

"Your perfect" Haru moved his hands and watched Rin take off his boxers. Haru blushed to see Rin's member. Rin sucked on his fingers. "This'll hurt a bit... But it'll get better I promise" Haru nodded as Rin inserted a finger.

"AHH!" Haru moaned Rin put the other finger in and moved them slowly. "Rin!"

"Ready?" Haru nodded. Rin entered Haru slowly.

"AHHH!!" Haru moaned. Rin began to move slowly and moan. "Motto hayaku!"  **(Faster!)** Rin complied and moved harder and faster. Haru moaned like there was no tomorrow. Rin took Haru's legs and hooked them on his shoulder. "Rin! Rin! RIN!" Haru moaned.

"Haru ah~ Haru I-I’m gonna cum!"

"Watashi no naka ni!"  **(Inside Me!)** Haru repeated. Rin trusted harder and began to stroke Haru at the same time before cumming inside Haru. Rin didn't stop, though he stroked Haru really fast. Haru moaned and gave a confused face.

"You didn't cum yet," Rin said softly as he stroked Haru. He was ready to burst.

"Ah! Ah! AHH! RIN!!!!" Haru came all over his stomach. Rin collapsed next to Haru. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru. They both blushed and cuddled. "Rin?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"I love you~" Haru smiled as he snuggled into Rin's chest. Rin blushed as Haru spoke English to him.

Rin cuddled Haru and whispered to Haru. "I love you too" They both fell asleep happy and in love.


	9. Rin Meets The Sister

Rin woke up in the morning to see his sleeping beauty Haru. Rin looked at the time and saw it was 10:37. Rin got up and put on some of Haru's clothes on himself. Rin was walking to the kitchen to see a girl with black hair that was in a high ponytail. She was in a grey shirt that was bigger than her with red flannel pants. She looked exactly like Haru but only with longer hair and was a girl. It was Haru's cousin, Mishima. She was by the stove cutting up fruit. "Ohayōgozaimasu" **(Good Morning Haru)** she spoke.

"Umm, I'm not Haru" Rin spoke. Mishima whipped around and had a face full of fear.

"W-who are you!?" Her voice shook when she spoke.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna-" Mishima whipped out a knife and held it like a dagger. "WOAH WOAH!!!"

"First tell me who the hell you are!" Mishima shouted.

"I'm-" Rin was interrupted to hear Haru walking out his room in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"MISHIMA!!!" Haru ran over and took the knife out of her hands.

"Who is he!?" Mishima teared up in fear.

"Kore wa watashi no kareshidesu" **(This is my boyfriend Rin)** Rin blushed hearing Haru call him his boyfriend.

"Wait... Rin... Rin Matsuoka?! This is who you've been talking about?" Haru nodded in response to his cousin. Mishima took a deep breath and placed the knife down. She walked over to the redhead and smiled embarrassedly. "Sorry about that I thought you were a crazy intruder, hehe" Mishima rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok. You scared me more than I scared you" They both began to laugh. Haru walked over to Rin and kissed his cheek.

"So boyfriend huh?" Mishima smirked. "So what happened last night boys" She crossed her arms.

"Ummm," They both said.

"Oh no, it's not like I heard you guys fucking" Haru blushed.

"So you heard us making love nothing new" Rin sassed. Mishima smiled.

"I like you Rin you be good to my brother cause if you don't you'll end up in the hospital." Mishima glared.

"Yes ma'am" Rin feared.

"Wonderful! Remember snitches get stitches~" Mishima sang and walked back to her food. Haru giggled and led Rin to the living room.

"Sore wa watashi no itoko Mishimadesu. Watashi wa kanojo o watashi no imōto to yonde imasu." **(That's my cousin Mishima I call her my sister cause she's the closest I have to a family now.)**

"Aww, how cute" Rin smiled. Haru leaned against Rin and snuggled into him. Rin put his arm around him and cuddled him. "Haru? Do you really consider me your boyfriend?"

"Hai..." **(Yes...)** Haru sat up and looked at each other. "I love you" Haru pecked his lips with a sweet kiss. Haru snuggled back into him.

"You know you only say 'I love you' in English and not Japanese" Haru smiled and responded.

"Shitte iru" **(I know)** Haru whispered.

"Boy's food!" Haru and Rin walked to the kitchen to see pancake stack bigger than the eyes can see and more coming. "Well, boy's don't be strangers eat!" Mishima giggled. While they were eating Mishima was cleaning plates. "Hey, Haru I made it into the Kickboxing tournament this year!"

"Omedetō" **(Congrats)** Haru smiled saving his cousin a plate.

"Will you come to the tournament!?" Haru nodded. "Yay! I hope to see you there to Rin" Mishima smiled.


	10. Kickboxing tournament

Haru was in the swimming locker room getting ready to go to Zikanate Academy. Haru put on a white shirt and his swimming jacket with black pants. Haru felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Hey baby~" Rin whispered. Haru turned around and hugged his boyfriend.

"Kon'nich-" Rin cut him off by kissing him.

"English baby" Rin smiled.

"Hi Rin, how was class?" Haru giggled and smiled.

"Good" Rin kissed Haru's cheek. "I love it when you speak English to me" Rin smirked. Haru smiled. "Ready to head to ou cousin's Acadamy?"

"Hai!" **(Yes!)** They held hands and walked there. It wasn't a long walk. They talked about their day and played around jumping on each other and racing each other.

_Later At Zikanate Acadamy_

They came to the entrance and walked to the gym. "WOW! This place is huge!" Rin said in amazement Haru giggled and pulled Rin to the bleachers. Some people gave them dirty looks because they were holding hands. When the matches began Mishima was the last one to go. She was in a blue sports bra with blue short shorts. She wasn't wearing gloves but her hands were wrapped in tape. She got in her fighting position. The match began and Haru and Rin cheered her on. Haru suddenly got a text telling him to meet him behind the school.

"Rin watashi wa sugu ni modotte kimasu " **(Rin I'll be right back)** Rin nodded and kissed Haru's cheek. Haru went to the back of the school only to feel someone grabbing him and covered a cloth over his nose. Haru fell to the ground seeing another standing there laughing maniacally.


	11. Raped

Haru woke up in a strange area. "Oh, so you're finally away huh" Haru whipped around and saw Sousuke. Haru backed into the wall scared. Sousuke crossed his arms. "Hehe, you know I told you to stay away from Rin but now I see you to acting all 'Lovey Dovey' and I hear that you two are dating. So now I'm mad really mad. Rin Matsuoka is mine! And now you're going to pay! With your body" Haru began to shake he wanted to run but his legs were frozen. Sousuke yanked off Haru's swimming jacket.

"Bangō! Omachikudasai!" **(NO! PLEASE WAIT!)** Haru cried. Sousuke didn't listen and pushed Haru to the ground pulling off his pants along with his own. He violently entered Haru without any remorse. "AHH!" Sosuke fucked him senselessly. "Wa! Tomaranai!" **(OW! NO STOP!)** Sousuke kept going not stopping.

_At_ _Zikanate_ _Acadamy_

Rin and Mishima were running around the whole school looking for Haru. They met back up in the gym. Both out of breath "Not in the bathroom" Mishima said.

"Not in the locker room and he won't pick up his phone I'm worried" Rin panted.

"I'm scared too... Let's call the police" Rin nodded.

_Back at_ _Sousuke's_ _House_

Haru was on the ground crying as Sousuke continued to rape him for the second time. Haru sobbed "One of these days I'm gonna kill you" Sosuke threatened.

Haru tried his best to speak English. "If-I... If I die... Rin will cry" he whimpered.

Sousuke smirked 'Wow so this fucker can speak English' he thought "He doesn't have to know. Just like how I'm raping you." He then came inside of him and slapped his ass 1 more time before pulling out and leaving the room along with locking it.


	12. Thank you for saving me

**(2 Weeks Later)**

Rin was walking to the Nanase Residents. Once Rin arrived there he walked in. "Mishima!" he called out soon Mishima came walking out of her room.

"Well?" She asked worriedly

"Nothing at school...He hasn't been there for the last 2 weeks" Rin explained.

"Well, no shit! He's been missing for the damn 2 weeks!" Mishima said growing agitated as she feared the worse for her cousin.

"Well hold on! I have an idea who took him!"

"WHO!? DAMN IT TELL ME!" Mishima grabbed Rin's shirt.

"A boy named Sousuke Yamazaki! He hasn't been to school either for the same time!" Rin said. "I know where he lives! W-We can walk there!"

"YOU DUMBASS LET'S GO!!!" Mishima grabbed Rin's arm and dragged him out of the house. They both ran all the way to Sousuke's house. While on the way Mishima had called the police. "Hello? This is Mishima Nanase, daughter to Captain Nanase and Detective Nanase,"

"Mishima we understand your worry for your cousin Haru but this is the tenth time you have called the station-"

"Listen! I know I've called a lot but this time we've got something!" Mishima said still running.

"Who's 'we'?" The officer on the phone said.

"His name is Rin Matsuoka, he's Haru's boyfriend! He goes to the same school as Haru, he just said that a student that goes to his school named Sousuke Yamazaki hasn't been to school since Haru went missing! We're on our way to his house now just send someone ANYONE to the house! I'll send my father the address! Just be ready!" Mishima hung up and texted her father the address.

"Here we are..." Rin said stopping in front of a normal looking house. Mishima took a deep breath she walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. They waited... No answer. "Should we try again?" Mishima shook her head.

"Follow me," she said softly. They went around the back. There was a window low enough for them to look through. They looked in the window to see Haru laying on the ground crying, his arms and legs were tied up. Haru was biting a cloth that was really tightly wrapped around his mouth and a toy that was vibrating really fast inside him. He was covered in cum along with the floor. Mishima's eyes widened she her face was covered in a plethora of emotions. Scared, heartbroken, angry, and more. She tried to pull the window open. Locked... Mishima growled and took a pin out of her hair. She jammed it into the lock and unlocked the window.

Rin looked more than mildly impressed "How'd you do that?"

"Both my parents are in the police force so they taught me all they knew," Mishima said sliding open the window and climbed, Rin followed. Haru saw them and perked up. Mishima undid the cloth on Haru's mouth while Rin did the ropes and pulled the toy out. "Haru are you ok?!" Mishima said panicking Haru shook his head.

"Kimitachi wa koko kara denakereba naranai! Kare no mae ni subayaku-" **(You guys have to get out of here! Quick before he-)** Haru was cut off by another voice.

"What are you doing in my house with my pet?" They all looked up and saw Sousuke said with something in his hand it looked like Glock 19. A gun normally used by the police.

"Your pet!? You mean my cousin!!" Mishima yelled.

"Oh, you're a simpleton" Sousuke looked directly at Rin. "All HE has to do is go out with me and this bitch you call a cousin is free to go."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? SOUSUKE YOU KIDNAPPED HARU JUST TO GET TO ME!?" Rin shouted at his ex.

"Just go out with me baby" Sousuke shrugged with the gun in his hand.

"NO!" Rin shouted.

"Fine then" Sousuke pointed the gun straight at Haru "If that's the case then" Sousuke placed his finger on the trigger.

"NO!!" Mishima yelled holding Haru close to her.

"Rin knows what he has to do" Sosuke smirked. What they didn't know was that Mishima's father was in the house watching the whole scene go down from the hallway. Rin sighed and stood up.

"Rin..." Mishima said softly still holding Haru. He walked forward and took the gun away. Sousuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin fake blushed and looked away. The police officer walked into the room and pointed his gun straight in the back of Sousuke Yamazaki's head. "Dad!" Mishima looked more than relieved.

"Sosuke Yamazaki you're arrested for the kidnapping and raping Haru Nanase." The officer said "Let go of Rin Matsuoka and put your arms behind your back" Sousuke growled and did as he was told as he had no choice because Rin had taken his gun. The three watched as they held Haru. 


	13. Depressed. . .

**Haru's P.O.V [Yes this will be in English]**

Once my sister and I got home from the car ride in my uncle's police car. I just went to my room and laid on my bed. I was still naked but I didn't care all I had was my jacket. I sauntered to my drawers some put on some boxers sleep pants and a t-shirt that has a dolphin on it. I went to my bed opened my drawer and my stress reliever my mini-boxcutter. I hid it from my Mishima because I knew she would take it away from me. I began to cut my wrists again. I had been clean for a year now since my mom and dad died but now I have to do it to relieve stress. I would just stab my heart but... What would Rin and Mishima do without me? I continued to cut my wrists until I heard a knock on my door. I quickly hid the knife "Haru It's me I'm coming in." Mishima walked in with a plate of food. "Hey, I'm gonna call you out of school for tomorrow ok?" I just nodded. She placed the plate of food on my dresser she hugged me tightly "I'm sorry Haruka... I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." She said softly. My heart dropped she never used my full name. She's blaming herself for my idiocy. She let me go and sighed "G-Gomen'nasai" **(I-I'm sorry)** she muttered softly. My heart broke I saw tears fall Mishima walked out of the room without another word. I looked down and saw my clean sheets were now stained with my wrist blood. I took out the blade and continued to cut. I didn't care for the pain. It felt... pleasant.

**[2 weeks later]**

I hadn't been out of my room for 2 weeks just like when I was a kid. I had been cutting all day every day. Someone walked into my room I guess I didn't hear them. "HARU!!!" The person took the blade from me and threw it across the room. I could recognize that voice anywhere it was Rin's. Rin held my arms and stared at them in shock. Then I felt little droplets of water fall on my arm. Rin was... Crying... "Haru why?" his voice croaked.

"Kibun ga yoku narukara..." **(Because it makes me feel better...)** I actually began to cry.

"Haru look" Rin rolled up his sleeves and I saw nothing but scars. I never noticed them before. How have I never noticed them before?! "Haru I did the same because my mom and dad abandon me when I was a kid and I had to fend for myself, I wanted to die. Please don't die. I don't want you to die" I began to sob. Rin just embraced me and cried too. Rin then lifted my shirt and felt my stomach. "Haru I can feel your ribcage. You haven't been eating have you?" Rin left my room. I walked over and grabbed the blade, I continued to cut because I needed to. Rin soon came into my room with a plate of food. "HARU NO! No no no no! Drop it right now!" I did so. Rin sighed he pulled me back to the bed and sat me down. He sat down next to me and put the plate by his side he leaned in and kissed me. I complied and kissed back. His lips were so soft like a pillow I could kiss all day. Rin pulled away, sadly. Rin grabbed the plate full of rice, he took the spoon and filled it with rice. "Here comes the airplane~" He teased. I frowned and just took the bite. After I finished the plate Rin tried to make me smile. "Hey, Haru guess what?"

"Nani?" **(What?)**

"Tickle fight!!!" Rin tackled me and tickled me to death.

"W-ueito I-I" **(W-wait I-I)** I began to snort then I slowly began to giggle. Then laugh. Rin stopped and stared at me. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!HAHaha, aaaaahhhh... Rin?" He stared at me like I did something to him. I teared up and began to cry. I quickly got up and grabbed my blade.

"Haru wait!" Rin yelled as I ran out of the room and to the bathroom. I locked myself in there and began to cut but deeper. Whats wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this?


	14. Depressed (Pt.2)

**Haru's P.O.V**

After another week I decided to go back to school because if I didn't they would kick me out of the school. When I walked in everyone was looking at me with a worried face. I just walked to class and everyone surrounded me and asked questions. It was like my first day all over again, only it was just annoying to me. Rin came running over to me. He just tackled me, into a bear hug and kissed my face all over. Everyone just looked at each other realizing that we were a thing. "Rin..." I pushed him away and shook my head. Rin looked at me and just sat in the seat that Sousuke used to sit in. After class was over and lunch came around. I just went to the bathroom and began to cut more of my body. After school I walked home alone and just went to my room and cried. Then I heard someone come in. "Doko ka ni itte!!!" **(GO AWAY!!!)** I sobbed.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend," Rin said putting his bag down

"Rin… Nande?" **(Rin… Why?)**

"Because I hate to see you like this" Rin lifted my shirt "Haru you still haven't been eating! How long has this been going"

"Anata ga watashi ni tabe sasetanode..." **(Since you fed me…)** I looked down.

"Haru, that was a week ago!!" Rin exclaimed. I shrugged. "Haru what's going on?"

I broke down a sobbed "Reipu sa rete kara, koko ni idō shite karadesu!!! Nihon ni ita toki yori mo, koko de totemo chūmoku sa rete imasu" **(IT'S SINCE I'VE BEEN RAPED AND SINCE I MOVED HERE!!! I've been getting so much attention here than when I was in Japan.)** I teared up and began to cry. Rin sat next to me and hugged me..

"Go on."

"Son'nani chūmoku sa reta koto wa arimasen. Anata wa watashi no saisho no bōifurendodeshita. Dare mo watashi o shitto shita koto wa arimasen! W - reipu sa reta toki, son'nani chūmoku sa reta koto wa arimasendeshita" **(I have never gotten so much attention. You were my first boyfriend. No one has ever been jealous of me! W-When I was raped I had never gotten so much attention!)** I cried. "Watashi wa sore ga kiraidesu! Mōnidoto sono yōna chūmoku wa hoshikunai" **(I HATE IT! I never want that kind of attention again!)**

"Haru I never knew that you-"

"Anata wa reipu sa reta koto no nai yōna mono o shiranai hazudesu!!!" **(YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE YOU’VE NEVER BEEN RAPED!!!)**

"YOU ARE RIGHT I DON'T KNOW!! BUT I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NO ATTENTION AND THEN GET SOME!!!" Rin yelled and stood up. "I was abandoned by my own damn parents!! I was put in a foster home!!" Rin began to cry. "When my parents abandoned me I was in a foster home and I got no attention, but then a woman named Nando Matsuoka and Steve Jones adopted me… Then comes school. I got all the attention in the world and I loved it!" Rin yelled, "So why do you hate it?!!"

"Because it was negative attention!! That wasn't the first time I was raped!!!!!"

"WHAT!?" Rin quickly came over and hugged me.

I began to sob in his shoulder "Sore wa watashi ga reipu sa reta 26 emedeshita. Hoka no jikan wa okane o eru kotodeshita" **(That was the 26th time I was raped. The other times were to get money)** sobbed even harder.

"Haru... I'm sorry I" I cut Rin off by kissing him and shoving him on the bed. "Haru I'' I got on top of Rin and pinned his arms.

"Show me the best time ever"


End file.
